A display device includes liquid crystal display device. A flexible print circuit board on which driver ICs are mounted is connected to the display device. The driver ICs output drive signals in order to display an image.
A technology, in which two display panels overlap each other is conventionally proposed to improve contrast of a liquid crystal display device (for example, see WO 2007/040158). For example, WO 2007/040158 discloses that a color image is displayed on a first display panel, and a monochrome image is displayed on a second display panel, thereby improving contrast.